


kencan

by Reasta



Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy (belated) birthday sya!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: kencan ala keduanya berbeda.#BonAnniverasyaire





	kencan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> The World God Only Know belong to Tamaki Wakaki, i do not own anything.
> 
> anyway, happy (belated) birthday sya!

Mereka berbeda dari yang lain.  
Harusnya waktu kencan itu menyenangkan. Duduk berdua, berinteraksi penuh romansa, memadu kasih menjalin cinta.

Harusnya.

Namun nyatanya, Katsuragi Keima dan Shiomiya Shiori tidak begitu. Mereka memang hanya duduk berdua di perpustakaan yang sepi, berhadapan pula, namun tidak ada interaksi, perlu digarisbawahi sama sekali tidak ada interaksi. Keima sibuk dengan gamenya, sedangkan Shiori dengan bukunya, dan menurut keduanya kencan ini menyenangkan.

“Shiori.”

Kepala Shiori mendongak, mengalihkan atensi dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, “U-uh, a-ada apa Katsuragi-kun?”

Wajah Keima tetap datar, layak tak berminat sama sekali, “Kau lapar?”

Shiori menggeleng pelan membuat pita rambut bergerak sedikit, “Ti-tidak sama sekali,” jeda, Shiori mengambil sejumput keberanian, “Ta-tapi jika Katsuragi-kun lapar, mari kita makan. La-lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan membaca buku ini,” bohong. Shiori bohong—dirinya sama sekali belum selesai membaca buku baru itu. Namun tidak apa, setidaknya ia dapat memecahkan rekor kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucap hari ini.

“Tidak. Tidak perlu. Selama kau tidak lapar, tidak masalah,” ada empat kata ‘tidak’ di kalimat Keima, Shiori mengingat dengan jelas.

“B-baiklah kalau begitu.”

Konversasi berakhir. Hening kembali memakan ruang. Keduanya tidak keberatan, abai—biar saja selama nyaman bagi mereka, tidak masalah.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, lalu menjadi jam. Tidak ada yang berubah, keduanya masih sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sementara bias lembayung senja sudah mulai menulusup masuk, menandakan mereka sudah terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan ini.

Denting dari jam tua diujung ruang menggema nyaring.

Keima melirik jam di tangan, “... Sudah jam segini. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?”

Sebagai balasan Shiori hanya mengangguk, ia menyempatkan menaruh kembali buku yang tadi dibacanya di rak yang benar.

Dari sudut mata, Shiori bisa melihat Keima berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Tangan digerakkan lebih cepat untuk merapikan meja, lalu setelahnya mengejar Keima—yang ternyata masih menunggu dengan sabar.

“Ma-maaf menunggu, mari kita pulang!” suara Shiori lebih nyaring dari seharusnya karena ia gugup. Keima hanya tersenyum.

“H-huwa, maaf suaraku karena nyaring sekali!”

Diluar dugaan, Keima terkekeh pelan. Satu tepukan pelan di kepala sudah lebih dari cukup. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan beriringan, kembali dalam hening yang nyaman.

Mereka berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak peduli apapun anggapan tentang bagaimana cara mereka menyebar afeksi satu sama lain, mereka hanya berbeda. Cara mereka yang berbeda, tapi nyatanya, menjadi berbeda membuat keduanya nyaman.

**Author's Note:**

> aku ketawa btw, waktu kamu nagih wwwwwwwwww.  
> aduh, maaf pendek dan tidak memuaskan, serius lagi wb huhu. btw, ini ngupload dari hape, jadi maafkan kalo berantakan hh.
> 
> aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk sya!


End file.
